meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkat Manor
Meerkat Manor was a show on Animal Planet showing about the daily struggle of the Whiskers. It was a drama, meaning not all the events were true. There were four seasons, narrated by Sean Astin and Stockered Chinning in seasosn 4. There are 53 episodes in all, 13 to 14 episodes per season. Season 1 The opeaning season introduces the veiwers to meerkat lifr in the Kalahari. The show follows the Whiskers gang led by Flower and Zaphod. Flowers' family struggles to raise her pups as well as her daughters Tosca and Mozarts. The Whiskers have many close calls with their rivals the Lazuli group. The Whiskers survive thanks to the support meerkats have fir each other, Shakespeare and Daisy often help out as the babysitters however uncle Yossarian often causes trouble. Season 2 The Whisker survived the year and were going on another however they lost some key members. The pups from the year before were now adults and filled the void left behind. A notable meerkat Mitch became the super sentry of the Whiskers, following in his brother Shakespeare's footsteps. Sophie assumed Mozart's former role as babysitter while Mozart became an evictee. While babysitting one of Flower's pups was killed by a hawk. The Whiskers started having encounters with the Commandos, the new rivals introduced in this season. Season 3 The Whiskers have become one of the biggest mob around but they soon started having trouble with their rivals the Zappa. The Commandos had taken over the Whiskers territory and kicke dthem out of their manor. Flower evicted four Whiskers females who formed the Starsky with three males. Carlos, a long-time rover, became the dominant male. Mozart was too weak to become the dominant female so her sister Kinkaju took charge. The Whiskers split and the splinter group adotped a Zappa pup named Axel. Flower was killed and her daughter Rocket Dog became the new queen. After Flower died the Whiskers reach nearly fifthy members strong, thanks to Rocket Dog's sisters new pups. The Starsky were losted but some of the Whiskers split to form the Atzces. Season 4 This season follows the dominant females more than the groups and the favorite males. Rocket Dog had some trouble with her father Zaphod who had been chasing away all the rovers. Wilson, a Cammondo male, often was Zaphod's problem. The Aztecs lost all the adult males leaving the with only eight members led by Maybelline, a weak rookie leader who had a lot to learn. Luckily for her and Rocket Dog, Zaphod and a groups os his sons joined the Atzces where Zaphod remained to help out the new leader. Rocket Dog's brrother Zorro assumed his father's position till he went roving with four other Whiskers males. The Commandos lost their dominant male so Zorro quickly joined their group and took Nikita as his mate. With Zorro gone Mitch took over as the dominant male of the Whiskers. He, like Zaphod, often chased away his sisters suiters along with Axel, the Zappa pup. By the end of the season both Rocket Dog and Maybelline had prooven themlves as Flower's succeesors.